


Unrequited

by SamuelJames



Category: Sean Dillon Novels (Jack Higgins)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has fallen for Sean in a big way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unrequited  
> Character: Billy Salter  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Billy has fallen for Sean in a big way  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Spoilers: Set after Without Mercy  
> Disclaimer: The Sean Dillon Novels are the intellectual property of Jack Higgins. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It used to be hero worship but lately he's been thinking of Dillon differently. Billy's quite sure he's not gay, not that Harry would disown him or anything but when you've a rep to protect it's not a good idea to go about being different. Girls are pretty enough but he never wants to sleep with any of them. He doesn't really like men either though, just Dillon. Billy thinks Dillon is gorgeous, it doesn't help that he's a charmer and a real action man who's brought Billy on some amazing adventures. Together they've killed, almost been killed and saved each others' lives. He's seen Dillon dressed up, dressed down and even undressed. He's seen him in diving gear and tried not to stare at his arse. It's a bit hard to make eye-contact when he's had a wank thinking of Dillon but he'd never do anything about it.

Being Dillon's friend has to be enough, is enough to fuel Billy's fantasies but this morning he can't help pondering the what ifs. They'd just escaped being blown up last night after they'd chanced upon someone putting a bomb under Dillon's car. Billy held their would be assassin down while Dillon made him name names. Course it was the bloody Russian lot, some payback for their interference in the Belov situation. They'd ended up at Harry's where Dillon drank enough for both of them. Hannah's death had been hard on them all but Dillon took it very badly. Billy had let him talk, been a good listener and patted Dillon on the shoulder instead of hugging him like he wanted to. Billy had driven Dillon back to his mews and put him to bed. He'd lain on top of the covers, not touching Dillon. Told himself he was just looking out for his friend.

Billy had woken many times, hyper aware of his friend beside him. When it started getting bright an hour ago knew he should leave. He chances a glance at Dillon who is still dead to the world. He should really go before Dillon wakes, not that he'd probably notice Billy's crush. Sliding off the bed Billy picks up his shoes and leaves quietly. Outside the front door he pauses and slips them on to his feet. He allows himself the fantasy of waking up with Dillon every day and then shakes his head. Nothing can happen or will happen. Things will go on as before until they're needed again. It's not easy knowing he could lose Dillon. Even though they faced death often Billy knows that if he lost Dillon it would destroy him. These are dark thoughts indeed for such a bright morning. He blasts what ever pop crap they're playing on the radio as he drives home but it doesn't lift his mood. When he gets there he heads straight for the shower and wanks while thinking of Dillon. In his head he made it under the covers, under Dillon's clothes and his friend had kissed him back and touched him. He imagines what it would feel like to have Dillon pressed against him and how good he'd feel if it were Dillon stroking his cock right now. Billy speeds up his strokes picturing the two of them together. He groans as he comes and watches it circle the drain before disappearing.


End file.
